


-2 по Цельсию и ниже

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Frostbite, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, descriptions of frostbite, descriptions of medical treatment for frostbite, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок получает обморожение во время работы над делом. Джон винит себя. Шерлок винит во всём снег. Никто не винит Шерлока. За исключением, может быть, Джона. Совсем чуть-чуть. Или не чуть-чуть.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 9





	-2 по Цельсию и ниже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [-2c And Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808594) by [Call_Me_Clarence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence). 



Джон закончил раздражённо складывать медицинские принадлежности обратно в свой докторский чемоданчик, зная, что ему всё равно придётся достать их через несколько часов. На данном этапе выздоровления Шерлока его бинты нуждались в частой смене. Всё чаще с тех пор, как Шерлок стал их пачкать, ставя на карту и своё здоровье, и терпение Джона. 

Шерлок медленно приходил в себя после обморожения, во время которого были повреждены все пальцы правой руки. На них появились геморрагические волдыри, которые пришлось в больнице дренировать. Его пальцы стали тёмно-фиолетовыми. Джон с Шерлоком всё ещё ждали, не придётся ли им делать операцию. Чтобы... чтобы...

Шерлок может лишиться пальцев, и во всем виноват Джон. Он был врачом. Ему следовало быть более внимательным. Ему следовало бы внимательнее следить за Шерлоком, тогда он заметил бы, что тот не взял с собой перчатки. Надо было сказать Шерлоку остановиться после того, как тот начал рыться в снегу в пятнадцатиградусный мороз в поисках какой-нибудь зацепки. Чёрт, он вообще не должен был позволять Шерлоку этого делать. Он должен был потребовать, чтобы они остались на ночь в гостинице и вернулись утром. Он должен был...

Шерлок обращал внимание на всё остальное, кроме себя самого, своего «транспорта», как он это называет. Нет, это должно было быть работой Джона. И Джон всё испортил. 

К тому времени, когда он понял, что с руками Шерлока что-то не так, кожа уже начала менять цвет. Джон молился, чтобы это было просто лёгкое обморожение, но когда они сели в кэб, и он медленно снял шарф с правой руки Шерлока, то увидел, что пальцы стали такими же фиолетовыми, как и его рубашка... 

Шерлок сказал, что ему не больно. 

В больнице Шерлока забрали в ожоговое отделение. Его стали лечить, но потом начали появляться волдыри, с которыми пришлось бороться. Потом его руки забинтовали, и это превратилось в игру в ожидание. При нормальном ожоге вы довольно быстро узнаете, нужно ли ампутировать ногу. С обморожением требуется больше времени, чтобы его переждать, мучаясь неизвестностью, сможет ли Шерлок выкарабкаться из него без повреждений.

Джон повернулся и посмотрел на Шерлока, который лежал на диване, надув губы. Над его головой горела лампа, и её яркий прямой свет заставлял кончики волос Шерлока выглядеть так, будто они в огне или сделаны из солнечных лучей. Свет создавал под его глазами и подбородком драматические тени. Джон стиснул зубы. Этот придурок не имел права выглядеть как чёртова супермодель, несмотря на серьёзную травму. Даже при резком освещении он выглядел абсолютно безупречно. Это вывело Джона из себя.

− Я принесу тебе обезболивающее, − буркнул Джон, вставая с того места, где стоял на коленях между журнальным столиком и диваном, заботясь о руке Шерлока, и направился на кухню, чтобы взять лекарства и стакан воды. − Вот, − сказал он, вернувшись с таблетками для Шерлока.

Шерлок сложил руки под подбородком, сосредоточенно прижав их к нижней губе. Он открыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, а затем снова его закрыл и испустил многострадальный вздох.

− Я действительно не вижу в этом смысла, − сказал он. − Учитывая, что ты не собираешься дать мне дозу, которая хотя бы приблизилась к «забавной».

− Речь идёт не о том, чтобы повеселиться, а в том, чтобы принять твоё проклятое лекарство. В том, чтобы опередить боль...

− Я же сказал тебе, что мне не больно. 

Джон заскрипел зубами. Есть все шансы, что Шерлок говорит правду, и что обморожение разрушило нервы, приведя к онемению. Или тот просто отказывался принять лекарство, не понимая, что в настоящее время именно оно держит боль в страхе, а если пропустить дозу, то в ближайшее время он об этом пожалеет.

− Просто прими свои таблетки!

Джон не хотел кричать, но и извиняться не собирался. Шерлок был совершенно безразличен к своей травме и совершенно халатно относился к выздоровлению, постоянно пытаясь пользоваться рукой, будто она не страдала от того, что было эквивалентно ожогам четвёртой степени. 

Шерлок широко распахнул глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Джона, выдерживая его взгляд. Через мгновение он протянул руку за таблетками.

Джон уронил их на ладонь, подождал, пока Шерлок кинет их себе в рот, и протянул воду. Как только Шерлок вернул стакан с водой, Джон повернулся и направился к своей куртке.

− Куда ты идёшь? − быстро спросил Шерлок, садясь на диване.

− Подышать воздухом, − грубо ответил Джон. Надев куртку и обмотав шею шарфом, он захлопнул за собой дверь и вышел на улицу. 

Он легко смешался с толпой, когда резко подул ветер, неся с собой хлопья снега. Все пригнули головы, нетерпеливо маршируя вперёд. Все мечтали оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Только Джон оказался здесь только потому, что хотел этого.

Так было всегда, когда Шерлок получал травму. Он просто никогда не воспринимал это всерьёз. Называл его скучным или наседкой, говорил, что Джон слишком остро реагирует. Но он был врачом! Джону лучше _знать_ , когда он просто принимает всё близко к сердцу, а не даёт медицинские советы!

Именно поэтому Джон сорвался, и в конечном счёте ему пришлось выйти подышать воздухом, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем он задушит своего пациента.

Джон не знал, как долго шёл, прежде чем достаточно адреналина сгорело, чтобы он действительно почувствовал, как ему холодно, и в итоге оказался довольно далеко от Бейкер-стрит. 

Его руки горели от холода. Он повернулся спиной к ледяному ветру и подышал на ладони, пытаясь их немного согреть, и потирая друг о друга, чтобы вызвать приток крови. Он забыл свои перчатки. Точно так же, как это сделал Шерлок. 

Чёрт.

Может быть, он тоже вёл себя как засранец, Шерлок был в этом не одинок.

Даже злясь на Шерлока, следовало не спешить с выводами и проанализировать его поведение. _«Ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь»_. Джон терпеть не мог, когда этот мерзавец оказывался прав. 

Даже несмотря на то, что Джон мог действительно посочувствовать тому, что переживал Шерлок, и позаботиться о чёртовом идиоте больше, чем хотел бы признать, это всё ещё была пострадавшая рука Шерлока. Рука, которая оказалась в опасности. Джон никак не мог понять, что сейчас чувствует Шерлок. Но сейчас он понял, что, вероятно, большой частью этих чувств был страх. Шерлок всегда становился раздражительным и спорил, когда боялся. 

Джон должен был увидеть знаки.

Несмотря на ветер, угрозу гололёда и снег, Джон бежал так быстро, как только мог, в сторону Бейкер-стрит. Он просто надеялся, что Шерлок всё ещё будет там.

Опасная ночь. Сегодня была опасная ночь. Наркотики могут серьёзно помешать нескольким лекарствам Шерлока подействовать должным образом. Шерлок действительно мог потерять руку, если бы решил сделать что-то действительно глупое. Например, пойти и пострелять, чтобы уменьшить боль, которую, возможно, очень хорошо скрывал, прятал, чтобы усыпить Джона ложным чувством безопасности, чтобы у него не было проблем с уходом из квартиры. И это подарило бы Шерлоку достаточно времени, чтобы тоже выйти и, оказавшись в тёмном переулке, попасть в руки любого толкача или дилера.

− Шерлок! − крикнул Джон, как только оказался у двери, а потом, задыхаясь, но не сбавляя скорости, побежал вверх по лестнице к 221Б.

− Шерлок, − выдохнул он, увидев, что детектив всё ещё сидит на диване. Пытаясь отдышаться, Джон наклонился, уперев руки в колени.

Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы заметить, что что-то не так.

− Ты в порядке? − мягко спросил он, направляясь к Шерлоку и садясь рядом с ним на диван.

Поначалу он не заметил скрипки, но теперь увидел, что та лежит у него на коленях: шейка осторожно лежит на перевязанной руке, а смычок − в другой.

Шерлок прошептал что-то, чего Джон не расслышал. Он придвинулся ближе и наклонил голову так, что его ухо оказалось поближе к губам Шерлока.

− Я не могу играть, − послышался хриплый ответ Шерлока. Голос его звучал так, словно он плакал, но он не поднимал головы, чтобы Джон мог увидеть его лицо.

− Мы приведём тебя в порядок. Ты сможешь снова играть, − успокоил его Джон, положив руку на плечо. − Это временно.

− Неужели? − Шерлок повернулся к Джону, и у доктора чуть не разорвалось сердце.

Шерлок выглядел таким разбитым, таким опечаленным и испуганным. Уязвимость, которую увидел Джон, заставила Шерлока выглядеть на десять лет моложе. Джону больше ничего не хотелось, кроме как заключить его в объятия и не отпускать до тех пор, пока рука не заживёт должным образом, и ему не придётся больше бояться.

− Скоро узнаем, − честно ответил Джон. Нет смысла лгать детективу, тот сразу же догадается, добавив оскорбление как соль на рану.

Шерлок кивнул, и одинокая слеза упала ему на колени, расплываясь на пижамных штанах.

Джон больше не мог этого выносить.

− Иди сюда, − сказал он, притягивая Шерлока к себе. Он помог мужчине отложить скрипку и смычок на журнальный столик, а потом устроил их обоих так, чтобы можно было его обнять. Притянув Шерлока поближе, одной рукой он стал поглаживать его по спине, а другой − по кудрям, в успокаивающем ритме.

Шерлок всхлипывал, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и Джон утешал его, как мог. Что бы ни случилось, подумал Джон, они справятся. Пока они вместе, они смогут пережить всё, что угодно.


End file.
